Yatta!
by K. Wisely
Summary: Fluffy stuff, kind of. Gino/OC. Rated T for a vague sexual reference.


**Disclaimer:** Code Geass (c) Sunrise, Inc.

Another shuffle-pod-song meme for Salamence, featuring her OC, Bianca.

The Rules:

1. Pick a fandom, pairing, or whatever.  
2. Shuffle your tuneage.  
3. Use the first ten songs and write a drabble for each.

Enjoy.

* * *

1| **grace **_saving jane_

So she falls to her knees. She can't breathe. The floor is cold, but she doesn't care. He's dead now. She doesn't need to care. She closes her eyes, her tears soaking the runner. She gasps, a harsh sob ripping through her chest. She silently hopes death will find her too, because the heartache is too great and she can't live without him.

And she's just so tired...

-o-

They find her lying there on the cold marble floor, curled in on herself, wrapped in nothing but a thin robe.

"No one should have to see her like this…" Abigail whispers, kneeling beside her.

Jeremiah lifts the unconscious girl into his arms, her head lolling over his elbow as they carry her away.

* * *

2| **someone else's life** _joshua radin_

She wakes to dim morning sunshine pouring in between the light drapes, the light gently rippling across her eyelids. He's sleeping beside her, his hand splayed across the small space of bed between them with her considerably smaller hand wrapped around his pinky and ring finger.

He sleeps silently—just gentle breathing and the occasional hum. His blonde hair is bed worn and tousled, and he stirs as if waking. She watches him as though in a daze, as though what she sees isn't really happening. He turns over, now facing her, his fingers still firmly in her grasp. He slowly peels his eyes open, but closes them again as he yawns sleepily, stretching awkwardly, leaving her the comfort of his hand.

"Morning." he whispers, knocking his forehead to hers.

"Morning."

* * *

3| **upside down frown** _they might be giants_

She squints in concentration, her jaw locked. She won't lose. She can't; she's too good. His blue eyes bore into hers.

"Kallen's boobs." she says, her face stoic and solid.

And Gino, try as he may, can't help himself, and a smile curls at the ends of his lips.

"That's cheating."

* * *

4| **teen age riot** _sonic youth_

He knew he shouldn't have, but he did it anyway.

He let her test drive Tristan; and she was brilliant. He should have realized she had had some sort of training in a knightmare. There was no way she was that good on her own. He should have realized...

But he didn't.

* * *

5| **buona sera** _dean martin_

She laughed aloud as he spun her, and she was still laughing as she twirled back against his chest, his arms around her middle. Breathless, his eyes catch hers over her shoulder. She smiles widely, though it quickly fades when she feels his phone vibrate in his pocket behind her. He grimaces as he checks the message.

"I have to go." he says, still swaying her back and forth.

"Okay." she whispers pressing her forehead to his chin.

"I'll call you later."

And he departs, leaving her on the dance floor with nothing but kiss to remember him by.

* * *

6| **say it's possible (acoustic version)** _terra naomi_

"So..."

"So."

"What are we going to do?"

"We stay together, no matter what."

"...Gino?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry... for everything."

"I know."

"People are going to talk."

"Forget them."

"But—"

"We'll figure it out."

* * *

7| **a** _cartel_

His stomach falls through the floor when he sees her at the top of the grand staircase in her uniform, and she's wearing Zero's cape.

_She's one of them_, he tries to rationalize. _She's a traitor. She never loved you._

She just stares at him. She's not sorry.

But when her lips meet his, his mind goes blank and he's so confused and he doesn't know what to think. He just stares after them as they take her away in handcuffs.

* * *

8| **sunshine** _the all-american rejects_

They're lounging on a covered patio over looking a back garden, watching the rain drip from everything. She's between his legs, resting against his chest as he holds her close to him. He keeps kissing the back of her head every so often, as though reassuring himself that she is there, like he's scared she's going to walk out of his life at any moment.

Little does he know...

* * *

9| **shine on** _needtobreathe_

She yanks open the tall bureau doors, and starts pulling everything out.

_Everything must go..._

It's when she's tossing out her shoes that she finds it—the false panel. Inside, she finds a soldier's uniform, a whole year's worth of lost memories, and her broken heart.

* * *

10| **anywhere but here** _safetysuit_

He has her picture taped below one of Tristan's gauges. It's one of those black and white strips you get from those picture booths in the commoner shopping centers. He's with her, and they're making faces, just being genuine idiots. And he likes—maybe even loves—that about her, that she's willing to be an idiot with him. The last one's his favorite: he's kissing her check and she's ducking away all blushing and shy like. And frankly, he thinks it's adorable.

"_Oi, Gino! You there?"_ Suzaku's voice pulls him back to earth.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"_I said it looks like this sector is clear. I'm heading in. Are you coming?"_

"Right behind you." With that he pulls back on the controls, pulling a reverse somersault, and speeds back towards the base.


End file.
